Joe Liebgott NSFW Alphabet
by warmommy
Summary: NSFW headcanons for Joe Liebgott.


A = Aftercare - What they do/act like after sex.

The first thing he does is curse. Joe lets go of the tension in his body and the tip of his nose touches your skin, and then his lips touch wherever they land. It doesn't matter where, it all deserves to be kissed. Then he remembers he has arms, and tucks them around you. He smiles.

Originally posted by perfectfeelings

B = Body Worship - What part of you do they love most and lavish with attention?

Hey, the man says it himself, he's a sucker for titties, pun almost intended. It doesn't _actually_ matter if they're big, though, what matters is that he has access to them at all. He has his hands on them all the time, but when you're in bed (or, you know, wherever you happen to be when shit _goes down_), it's his mouth, his lips, his tongue, constant kisses, his breath warm against your skin…heaven.

C = Careful - How do they treat you during sex? Are they careful with you or rough?

Joe is only rough when it's appropriate and agreed upon. He's responsive to you, if it looks like you're not into it today, he stops. It's not about hurting you, it's about a shared passion and excitement. It's making his blood pump faster, his heart hammer even harder in his chest, and he wants it to be the same way for you. He absolutely fucking loves it. The more the bed shakes, the better.

Originally posted by sensuous

D = Dom - Are they dominant, submissive, a switch?

Absolutely dominant, non-negotiable. He's not a controlling partner, but in general he is uncomfortable not being in control of…everything. During wartime, nothing was within his control. He was constantly in harm's way, someone told him where to go, what to eat, when he could sleep, and it really changed him. Being the dominant party sexually is the only way it goes with Joe. No matter how much he loves you, he can't ever submit.

Originally posted by sensuous

E = Every time - What do they do/need for every sexual encounter?

He needs you to look him in the eyes and call him sir. Once is all it takes, more is more than fucking welcome.

F = Fantasy - A fantasy of theirs (ex: a teacher/student fantasy).

Aside from control and hearing you verbally confirm he has it…seeing you with another woman. Specifically, he wants to see another woman go down on _you_, and he wants to be the one instructing her step by step, because he's the only one that could know how to please you.

Originally posted by lesbianalldaylong

G = Got Caught - How they react when they get caught having sex.

He would be pissed at the person, regardless of who they are, regardless of where you happen to be fucking at that given moment. If someone sees his naked ass, he really doesn't care, but he doesn't want anyone to see _you_.

H = Hot Spots - A place that drives them crazy when stimulated

Bite. His. Earlobe. PLEASE.

I = Intimacy - How romantic they are, or can be, before, during, or after sex.

He's not, really. There's a lot he can do, and he wishes he could be more emotional when he has sex with you, if only for your sake, but so far, he hasn't managed all that well. It's all confusing to him, for some reason. He looks for it, but he doesn't see it. He makes a concentrated effort to provide love and affection after, and hopes that it can be enough at least for now. He's conscious of it, but he hasn't verbalised this yet.

J = Journey - Their ideal way of leading up to sex.

Nine times out of ten, he wants to be the one initiating. That is the most important part, but of course he also wants control over every other aspect, as well, or every aspect that he can. He wants to be the one drawing you closer, he wants to be the one whispering in your ear, he wants to be the one to make _you_ blush, he wants to keep saying those things until your thighs blush, too, and your knees are weak…

Once he's gotten you there, he wants to be the one lifting you up and taking you to the bedroom. He doesn't want to be guided there, he doesn't want you jumping off to do it on your own. He thrives on this, lives for it.

Originally posted by stayinlove

K = Keep - Do they keep any mementos of past sexual encounters?

There was one particularly wild time, the first night you got to go out again together after the birth of your son. It had been such a long time since you'd been able to do anything outside of your home that you stayed out a little longer than you'd meant to. Dinner first, a movie, and, instead of going straight home, Joe took you for a short moonlight stroll in the park. It became even more brief when the two of you got up against a tree and fucked like wild beasts. There was a leaf in your hair, still, when you got home, and you didn't realise it until the babysitter had already been seen off, and you were so embarrassed. He thought it was the best, though, and he kept that leaf, pressed it into the front pages of his favourite sketchpad, the one full of pictures of you.

Originally posted by stimmingsensation

L = Location - Where they like to have sex at, do they like risky locations, etc.

Before he went overseas, he thought the bedroom was the most boring place in the world a person could possibly fuck. After though, _fuck_ anywhere else. Impulsivity took over at the park that night, but he has the comforts of his own sweet bed now, something he would have cried for for _years_. It's warm, it's private, it's safe…and he'd give up all of that for himself for you in a heartbeat. Fuck him, it's your warmth, privacy, and safety that really matters, and he's going to take care of you for the rest of your life, just like he promised.

Originally posted by lovershub

M = Masturbation - How they are when they get themselves off, what they get themselves off to.

Having Baby Joe around, especially now that he's walking and talking (getting to be a real wise ass, too) makes it a little more difficult to get you off to the bedroom at the drop of a hat. He's gotta make do with what he can and sometimes that's just locking himself in the bedroom for a little while. It's also just fun to do sometimes, fuck it. You're not accountable for the entirety of his sexual desire. Most often he fantasises about seeing you being eaten out by some other woman and still calling his name.

N = NO - A few things that they will absolutely, under no circumstances, ever do.

One time you talked about it and it sounded like fun to experiment a bit with breathplay, but as soon as he had his hand around your throat, before he could apply the slightest bit of pressure, he felt horrible. Joe will not do that again, and he hasn't been open to similar forms of experimentation, either.

O = On - Things that turn them on most.

Did we mention the titties?

Honestly? Physical acts of intimacy outside of sex. Hugs, cuddling. He's man enough to say that feeling loved by the woman he loves is one of the sexiest things he's ever experienced. And, again, absolutely your chest. And watching you masturbate. And shower. It's a lot. A lot of stuff.

Originally posted by distancefromhappiness

P = Position - Their favourite position to have sex in.

The Pretzel. The goddamn Pretzel. It has everything. _Everything_. Deep penetration, close contact, he can see everything…

Q = Quickie - Do they like it, do they prefer quickies over actual sex, etc.

Eh. Are they necessary? Absolutely. Are they preferable? Hell no. As busy people and new parents, you take what you can get when you can get it.

Originally posted by lezgoals

R = Risque - Something a little norty

He loves, loves, loves his _red_ sketchbook. That's the one with his drawings of you as a sexual superhero who fights crime and gives (him) the best damn blowjobs in the Milky Way.

S = Sweet Nothings - What, if anything, do they say to you during sex?

More like filthy fucking whispers. He talks a lot at the beginning in these harsh, laboured tones, and all he wants to talk about is how tight your pussy is, how wet you are, and how _he's_ the one that does this to you, the only one…

T = Tease = Do they like teasing or to be teased?

Oh, you're definitely the one getting teased. He'll go on doing it for as long as time allows. Joe's favourite is making you lie down with him and describing everything he's going to do to you, all while rubbing his fingers up and down your thighs, always getting close but never _close enough_…

U = Uninhibited - Are they more reserved or open in their sexuality?

He's somewhere in between. Not too much, one way or the other. It works really well for the two of you, though. He's figuring out who Joe Liebgott is, still, but at least you know Joe Liebgott loves you and loves nailing you.

V = Virility - How strong is their sex drive?

Exactly as high as it was when you first met. Absolutely mad for you. Never such a thing as enough. Through. The. Mattress.

Originally posted by pleasingpics

W = Wanted - What makes THEM feel like you're interested in them?

You make him feel wanted by sitting in his lap when he gets home from work. Well, a bunch of little things like that. You let him know in all sorts of ways throughout the day, everyday, that you're all about Joe, and he's the only one for you.

Originally posted by soul-of-an-angel

X = XXX - Do they have/consume porn, and/or do they like consuming it with you?

Well, he draws nudes of you all the time. Think less _Titanic_ and more…just perverse.

Y = Yummy = How much do they love going down on their partner?

Put that pussy in his face. No, really. Lay back, let him push your knees apart (don't worry, he's not going to rip the stockings), and just _try_ and keep quiet.

Z= ZZZ - How quickly they fall asleep after having sex.

He falls asleep not long after, but honestly? It's the snuggles, not the sex itself, that relaxes him enough to finally pass out. It's paradise.


End file.
